onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 8
Who Will Win? Showdown Between the True Powers of the Devil, known as Who Gets the Last Laugh? in the US, is the eighth episode of the anime One Piece and the last episode in the Buggy the Clown arc. Statics *Air Date: 1999-12-29 (4Kids: 2004-11-06, Funi DVD: 2008-05-27) *Opening: We Are! (1st Opening), Pirate Rap (4Kids) *Ending: Memories (1st Ending), Pirate Rap Instrumental (4Kids) *Manga Chapters: 19 (5-19/19), 20 (1-19/19), 21 (1-19/19) *4Kids Title: Who Gets the Last Laugh? *Funimation Title: Who is the Victor? Devil Fruit Power Showdown! Summary Buggy hates Shanks because, although Shanks saved his life, he inadvertantly lost Buggy's treasure map. Luffy gets fed up with the desecration of his hat and takes the Buggy Pirates down. Luffy, Zoro and Nami are now a pirate crew. Expanded overview The episode opens a recap of the previous episode and with Buggy claiming he can call Shanks whatever he wants. His flashback begins with a young Buggy and Shanks in an argument about which of the north pole and south pole is colder. After being separated by Rayleigh, their pirate ship attacks another vessel. Buggy cuts down one of the people aboard the vessel and finds a treasure map in his shirt, and he keeps the map a secret. Later, after a party, Shanks and Buggy sit together, and Shanks mentions how he will start his own pirate crew. He then tells Buggy about the Devil Fruit and its value, so Buggy plans to steal it. Buggy eats a fake Devil Fruit in front of everyone, while keeping the real one hidden so he can sell it for 100 million belli. However, Shanks finds him and surprises Buggy, so Buggy jams the Devil Fruit in his mouth. After being surprised again, he accidentally swallows it. Buggy is livid about swallowing the fruit, and as he yells at Shanks, his map flutters into the water. Buggy dives in after it, but he can no longer swim, so Shanks saves him. Present-day. Luffy says that Shanks saved Buggy's life, but Buggy refuses to accept it, and says his plan was delayed for ten years. His upper body then separates and rises up, and he spots Nami stealing his treasure. He goes after her, but Luffy kicks Buggy's lower body in the groin. Buggy collapses, and even more frustrated after he hears what Nami has said about keeping his treasure for herself, he uses Bara Bara Festival (Chop Chop Festival), his body parts flying around everywhere. Luffy grabs one of his feet and tickles it, pulling on it, really messing Buggy up. When Buggy attempts to rejoin with the rest of his body, his head, feet, and hands come together, but the rest of his body parts are tied up by Nami. Luffy then uses Gomu Gomu no Bazooka (Gum Gum Bazooka) to send Buggy flying, and he is defeated. The townspeople, led by Poro, come and find much of the town in ruins, and Boodle unconscious, so they turn on Luffy, Nami, and Zoro. Luffy mentions that they're pirates, so the townspeople chase after them. However, when running down an alleyway, Shu Shu stops the townspeople by barking at them. Luffy, Nami, and Zoro come up to their boat and Nami's stolen ship, and the Tightrope Walking Funan Bros from before emerge from the ship. When seeing Zoro, however, they flee. Nami jumps into her stolen ship while Luffy and Zoro get into their boat, and they sail away as a new crew. As they're leaving, the mayor comes to, scolding the townspeople for chasing away Luffy and his friends, and he yells thanks to them. Nami then becomes angry with Luffy when she finds out he left behind half of her treasure to help pay for the town's repairs. Zoro laughs it off, while Nami tries to drown Luffy for being too kind. In another location, we see a familiar long-nosed young man standing proud as the episode ends. Edits Digital Edits *The US episode title refers to the saying "I got the last laugh", which is normally said when a person achieves victory over someone else. It is also a catch phrase Buggy tends to say alot in the US version. *The word DANGER is removed from a crate. *A pirate's gun is altered to look like his finger. *Multiple markings were added to Buggy's map. *The sake bottle that Shanks waves around is erased. *Shank's arm is erased because he was originally holding a bottle of sake. *Luffy now kicks Buggy in the shins rather than the testicles. *Luffy's grin after defeating Buggy is changed to an indifferent expression. Dialogue Edits *Shanks and Buggy are now arguing over which of the two poles makes the best ice cubes instead of which one is colder. *Shanks says that the Devil Fruits (Cursed Fruits in the dub) are haunted by sea ghosts. *Luffy says "Hey Zolo, Zolo, time to golo." *When the three pirates emerge from Nami's boat, she originally pretended to laugh. She now has dialogue. *At the end of the episode when Nami learns that Luffy left behind one of her bags of money, she says that that bag was worth half a million berries. She originally said that it was worth 5 million berries. This is a mistake as earlier on in the episode, she says that the two bags together are worth 10 million berries. Clip Edits *Shanks's and Buggy's captain smacking them is cut. *After Buggy finishes the story, the close up of Luffy is cut. *A scene depicting Luffy smashing Buggy's head into the treasure is cut. *A back shot of Buggy is cut. *The screen fading to white is cut. *Nami's blank look after Luffy sends Buggy flying is cut out. *Nami remembering how angry Luffy was about his straw hat even if he was trying to hide is cut out. *Luffy and Nami reaching the pier and the mayor waking up were switched. *The mayor's flashback of Luffy slamming his head into the wall is cut out. Name Changes *Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka is renamed Gum-Gum Double Barrel. Characters Appearances In Order Of Appearance *Zoro *Cabaji *Luffy *Nami *Buggy *Boodle *Mohji *Shanks (Flashback) *Rayleigh (Flashback) *Poro *Chou-Chou *Tightrope Walking Funan Bros *Usopp External links * Who Gets the Last Laugh? at TV.com. Category:Anime Category:Episodes